Agony
by BlazeThorn
Summary: Meet T.J. She can feel people's pain. Not a pleasant gift for a Hydra Agent. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

I have a rare gift. I can't touch people without finding out their secrets. All their anger, all their fear, and all their regret is exposed to me. They don't notice a thing, but I do. It puts me in unbearable agony. The group I work for, Hydra, created a pill for me. It continues to let me see inside a person's mind, but without the pain. Unfortunately, the pill only lasts a short time, so I always cover myself. This gift is more like a curse, and I have to live with it every day.

It was dark when I walked into the club. The bouncer, Vinnie, welcomed me without hesitation.  
"Hey, TJ. Gerard will be worried. You're late." Vinnie said smiling.  
"Don't worry, Vin." I shrugged. "I'll handle it." I leaned close to whisper, "Heil Hydra." I walked in, glancing behind me as the door closed.  
I saw two men approach Vinnie and I immediately recognized them as SHIELD agents. The doors closed completely. I cursed under my breath and made my way to the bar. I was wearing a sleeveless dress with a lot of skin showing, so I had to be extra careful when navigating around the club. When I reached the bar, I called over my brother, the bartender.  
"Gerry, we need to go. I saw SHIELD agents approach Vinnie. They might come after us next." I warned him in a whisper.  
"Go upstairs to my room." Gerard decided. "I have a change of clothes for you up there. I'll come up to meet you once I get Rich to cover for me."  
I nodded. As I raced upstairs, I sent a text to the number Hydra gave me. 'Position compromised. Might be captured. Agent Vincent Rodder was approached by SHIELD. Dumping phones in case caught.'  
I chucked my phone out the window before changing quickly into black leggings, hiking boots, a black turtle-neck sweater, gloves, and a ski mask to protect my face. The outfit wasn't the most comfortable and I hated turtle-necks, but it protected me from people. Someone knocked on my door.  
"Open up!" someone yelled.  
Before I could jump out the window or even hide, the door was broken down. The SHIELD agents slapped handcuffs on my wrists. I was caught without any idea where Vinnie or Gerard were.

They had confiscated my ski mask, but after twenty minutes of begging and arguing, they allowed me to keep my gloves. I paced throughout my cell in annoyance. I glared at agents through the window on the door. My heart lifted seeing him alive and well. He was accompanied by two heavily armed guards. He smiled at me, before turning suddenly and charging at the guards. Being as big as a bulldozer, he easily knocked them down. He wrenched the keys off one of their belts. He jammed the keys into the door, finally trying the right one and unlocking the door. I burst out and he led me down the maze of a building. An office opened as we ran past.  
"Captain, go after them!" a man yelled.  
"Try not to go too hard on them." someone else laughed.  
'Fuck!' I thought. 'They're sending Captain America after us?' Aloud I said, "Vinnie, keep going! I'll hold 'em off!"  
"Dammit! Gerard will kill me if I let his little sister die!" Vinnie argued, pausing.  
"I'm 23 for Christ's sake! Get the hell outta here!" I screamed, turning around to face the oncoming Avenger.  
I heard Vinnie storm off. The blond soldier was approaching. He was wearing a plain tee and jeans. I cocked an eyebrow in sarcastic amusement.  
"What? No suit? What happened to stripes and stars? What happened to the shield and corny colors?" I mocked.  
I threw a punch at him, but he grabbed my wrist and yanked my arm, pulling my glove off. My cockiness immediately vanished and I went more defensive.  
"Come now and no one gets hurt." Captain Rogers instructed.  
I turned to start running, and he instinctively reached out and grabbed my exposed wrist. I immediately screamed out in pain. Rogers looked taken aback, but didn't let go. I writhed as memories that didn't belong to me flooded my mind. Thoughts of Bucky and Hydra and the War overtook me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop please!" I managed to say.  
"What do you want me to stop doing?" he asked in shock.  
"Let go of her you idiot!" I heard Gerard scream.  
Suddenly, the pressure around my wrist ceased and the pain was lessened, but the after-effects were still atrocious. I curled up on the floor. I opened my eyes to see Gerard leaning over me. He pulled my glove back on, careful to not touch me.  
"Care to explain what the Hell just happened, Agent Jenkins?" another SHIELD agent snarled, approaching us.  
"TJ, why'd you let Vinnie get away?" Gerard sighed, ignoring the agent.  
"You're with SHIELD?" I asked in a soft voice.  
He sighed. "Yes. I work for SHIELD. They wanted me to help them infiltrate Hydra, but I had to bring you to protect you. They had the pill."  
"Agent Jenkins! I want an explanation! What pill? And what just happened?" the SHIELD agent snarled.  
"Get her to a medic! Then I'll talk. And I want her to be treated well. She's a guest now. Not an enemy agent." Gerard retorted.  
My strength was returning and I sat up. I saw Gerard and a balding SHIELD agent arguing. Captain Rogers was looking at me with confused concern.  
"I'm okay Gerard. It's cool. I have a bit of a headache, but I'll be fine." I said.  
"Call Simmons and get her situated." the agent instructed the Captain. "I'll talk to him and sort this out. Ms. Jenkins?"  
"What?" I sighed.  
"Tell Simmons about what just happened and whatever this pill does." The agent instructed.

"Got it. And I have an extra pill on me. I can give it to her." I added.  
The agent nodded before walking into an office with Gerard following. The door closed behind them and Captain Rogers smiled at me.  
"This way, Ma'am." he instructed.  
I nodded and followed him. He led me into a lab where two people were working quietly. Rogers led me over to the woman.  
"You must be Simmons? I'm Teri. Teri Jenkins." I greeted.  
"Yes, but you can call me Jemma. Welcome, Teri. It's nice to meet you." she smiled, speaking in a crisp British accent.  
That's when I recognized her. I tensed and said, "I know you. I've seen you talk to Whitehall. I thought you were Hydra?"  
"SHIELD has a lot of double agents in Hydra. Your brother, as you probably know, is one of SHIELD's greatest advantages." she replied.  
"I'm gonna leave. Show Simmons the pill you were talking about and explain to her what happened. I need to talk to Coulson." Rogers suggested.  
He nodded farewell to Simmons before leaving the lab. The other scientist trailed over interested.  
"Oh, Teri, this is Fitz. He works here in the lab too." Simmons introduced.  
Fitz gave me a brief nod before looking at Simmons curiously.  
Simmons shrugged before turning back to me. "So, what is this pill Captain Rogers talked about?" she asked.  
I pulled it out of a hidden pocket in my glove. I handed over a small pink pill before explaining my infliction and how the pill relieved the symptoms. The two scientists listened with bewildered curiosity.  
"We'll have to... um... make a... a... analyses of it before we start working to... uh... reproduce it." Fitz stammered in a Scottish accent.  
"Yes, of course. I hope you don't mind Teri, but we'll have to..." Simmons trailed off, looking for words.  
"Experiment on my genetics? Yes, I know. I don't mind. I just want this to stop." I replied slowly.  
"We can't remove it from you. This... power is quite new to us. The best thing we can do is replicate the pill to minimize its affects." Simmons explained.  
I nodded, slightly upset. "So what can I do to help?"  
"Do you know anything about genetics? Any information about the pill or about your disorder could be the difference between a solution and a failure." Simmons asked.  
I flinched at the word 'disorder', but neither scientist noticed a thing. Simmons handed the pill to Fitz who began to examine it under a microscope.  
"I wish I could be of more help, but I don't know anything about it. One of the scientists in Hydra had met someone before with the same 'disorder'. He was able to do some examinations and tests and created the pill. The man sadly died from it before the scientist could test the pill. So, when they found me..." I trailed off.  
"You were the perfect test subject." Simmons nodded sympathetically.  
"They had me help them with interrogations and what-not. I can basically see into their minds. They also wanted to replicate the 'gift' but without the pain." I added. "Anything helpful?"  
"Well, sort of. If this scientist has all this information recorded... Hydra will probably have a huge file on you and the disorder. That would be extremely helpful." Simmons murmured.  
"I can easily get it. Dr. Laurence, the scientist I was talking about, told me I could borrow it whenever I want to. I could sneak in and take it." I suggested. "Let me talk to the boss."  
"Excellent! Someone else would probably have to go, to ensure your safety and cover. We'll have to go talk to Coulson." Simmons said.


End file.
